Conventionally, there is known an image reading apparatus including a conveyor, a first reading unit, a second reading unit, a first pressing member and a second pressing member.
The conveyor is configured to convey a sheet in a conveying direction along a conveyance path. The first reading unit is configured to read an image of a first surface of the sheet being conveyed by the conveyor, through a first reading surface along the conveyance path. The second reading unit is provided at a position downstream with respect to the first reading unit in the conveying direction. The second reading unit is configured to read an image of a second surface opposite to the first surface of the sheet being conveyed by the conveyor, through a second reading surface along the conveyance path.
The first pressing member is configured to face the first reading surface. The first pressing member is configured to form a conveyance path between the first pressing member and the first reading surface and to urge the sheet passing through the conveyance path towards the first reading surface. The second pressing member is configured to face the second reading surface. The second pressing member is configured to form a conveyance path between the second pressing member and the second reading surface and to urge the sheet passing through the conveyance path towards the second reading surface.
In the background image reading apparatus, the first pressing member and second pressing member made of metal are generally used. In this case, when the sheet being conveyed by the conveyor is contacted to the first pressing member and second pressing member made of metal, the sheet is easy to be neutralized.
On the other hand, in the background image reading apparatus of the related art, dusts such as paper dusts may be attached to the first reading surface or second reading surface. In this case, reading qualities of images by the first reading unit and the second reading unit are deteriorated. Therefore, the image reading apparatus is required to suppress the deterioration of the image reading qualities of the first reading unit and the second reading unit.